


Assaulting Archie

by nsam85



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Erection, Accidental Orgasm, Accidental Stimulation, Forced, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Prison Sex, Pubic Hair, Rape, Revenge, Rough Sex, Six on One, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Archie is in the prison music room playing his guitar when six Ghoulies also enter the room and decide to get revenge for being sent to prison...by him. Takes place in the second episode of season three, Chapter 37:Fortune and Men's Eyes.MAJOR NON-CONSENT!! NOT FOR EVERYONE. THE STORY IS DARK , YET HOT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!! DO NOT SEND ME COMMENTS ABOUT HOW SICK THIS IS. PLEASE.At least I compromised with Archie getting off...and his spirit isn't broken at the end.





	Assaulting Archie

                He didn’t hear the music room door swing open, nor the approaching footsteps. The six shadows stretching across the floor and growing larger was what made him look up. By that time, two guys on each end of those shadows jumped onto the raised floor and moved behind him. Setting down his guitar, Archie rose and looked at the tall dark-haired guy that was clearly the leader. Him and the three others came to a halt and stood in a line in front of Archie spaced a few feet apart. Stories of what could happen in prison to unpopular guys immediately swarmed through his head. Since he wasn’t sure what they wanted, he’d try to stay positive since they didn’t look menacing…yet.

                “What’s up guys?” he asked, glancing back and forth between the four in front of him.

                “You don’t remember us?” the tallest guy who was clearly the leader asked in a deep voice with a smirk.

                “S-should I?” Archie asked, hating how his voice quavered while his skin tingled. “Have we met before?

                “We were at the drag race the day you called the cops on us.” He said, gesturing with his hands, “We’re in here because of you.”

                His heart sank, “Ghoulies.” He dropped his gaze, “Crap.”

                He looked up at the leader, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice, “Look guys, I don’t want any trouble. I’m sorry.” He finished, shaking his head and peering back at the other two guys.

                The leader’s smirk deepened as he took a couple of steps forward, “Just do as your told and this should be easier for you. Don't make it harder than it has to be.” The leader stopped as the three guys next to him advanced and the two behind grabbed him by the arms.

                “Don’t touch his face.” The leader ordered, folding his arms.

                Deciding he wasn’t going to be pushed around like this, he raised a leg and kicked it out as the two that griped his elbows dragged him backward. His kick had such force the dark-skinned guy to the right of the leader grunted and stumbled backward. The leaders’ face glowered at him darkly. Shaking his head, the leader turned and jogged back to the door they had entered. Archie gave a yelp as he felt his left thigh gripped like a vice. The guy he had kicked was looking at him with something close to rage. Suddenly the whole music room, which had been rather dim in the first place, now became dark enough he could no longer see further than a few yards around him. Another set of hands gripped his right thigh and he was lifted into the air.

                “Stupid move Andrews.” Came the deep voice of the leader, his voice coming closer.

                He couldn’t help it, but he felt tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. His instincts told him he needed to make some noise and break free. Struggling, he kicked out again when he felt his back come into contact with a wall. A guy grunted, and he felt a blow to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. There was a grinding sound that turned out to be the piano being pushed further away from where it sat. Another clatter came as the piano’s bench was placed between the piano and the wall of the room.

                With the piano now blocking what was going to take place if someone were open the door, he had no more hope of this not happening. Giving a frustrated cry, he tried to shake his body free. He grunted as his back was slammed onto the piano bench. Trying to fling his arms at his attackers, they were grabbed and pulled down and under the bench. Hands grabbed at his gym shorts as he let out another whimper. Suddenly they were yanked off and he was bare assed. He’d been nude around guys tons of times before, but not like this. There was a pause as the six guys looked down at him, studying his thick ginger pubes and soft uncut dick.

                “Not bad.” Came from the shorter guy with long hair that had been to the far left of the leader.

                “Looks like we’ve got something in common Andrews.” Chuckled the leader, who was now just a couple feet away directly in front of him.

                Shoving his sweats down, it was clear the leader wanted Archie to check him out. Refusing to look at the guys junk, he tilted his head away. A vicelike grip clamped down on his head and he was forced to peer back toward the leader. Not wanting to give in, he closed his eyes, then let out a howl as he felt his nuts gripped tightly. Knowing what the guy wanted, he opened his eyes to look. The leader was uncut like him and was quite a bit bigger as well. Even as he looked the cock began to stiffen.

                Looking around, he noticed the other guys pushing down their sweats and shorts as well. Each one of them was already getting hard. The big dark-skinned guy he had kicked was pumping his thick cock, peering at him with savage joy. Shuffling forward, the guy grinned down at him, slapping his cock against Archie’s thigh. Archie shook his head pleadingly. But even as he did so he knew he’d get no mercy. Biting his lip, he stared at the faces leering down at him, hoping to find a spark of reluctance.

                When he saw none, tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he murmured “No, no, no, no…” in a last-ditch effort to stop them.

                They laughed, making his humiliation even worse. He jumped as the tallest guy, the one who had grabbed his right elbow from behind reached down and pulled at his flaccid uncut dick. His body was too scared and shocked to get aroused, even though it was clear that was the intent of the act. The skinny guy with dreadlocks that had grabbed his other elbow moved in from behind. Dreadlocks bounced his dick over Archie’s forehead then slapped it against his nose. There was a chorus of sniggers at this. Archie felt his skin burn with shame.

                The leader was now slowly pumping his own dick as the big dark-skinned guy dropped lower so his dick was aimed at Archie’s entrance. Shuffling a little closer, the guy slapped his cock on Archie’s furry nuts, then slid down them. Archie felt a wet line of precum on his nuts from the guys cock as it slid even lower. This close, he could tell it was massive, with a thick mushroom head and a shaft that curved to the right, surrounded by densely curled pubes. Dreadlocks slapped his cock at Archie’s lips, giving him a clear command. The head was large, but the shaft was relatively skinny and long. Shaking his head, he tried to bite at it.

                There was a pause, “You try that again, “said the leader in a deep, menacing voice, “and we’re just gunna go straight into you…no preparation…nothing.” He gripped at Archie’s nuts and squeezed again, “Then we’re gunna let everyone know how much you love getting your ass pounded. With no chick around here, I’m sure you’ll get a lot of visitors everywhere you go.”

                Letting out a sob and a yell of pain, he looked back up at Dreadlocks’ cock slapping at his lips, “Kay, “he croaked, his voice shaking with the thought of being used as the resident bitch.

                “Suck it faggot.” Growled Dreadlocks, his voice higher than Archie had expected.

                Opening his mouth, he reluctantly took the head in. The guy moaned deeply and began to thrust into his mouth slowly. Below, he felt his legs being lifted into the air. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the cock in his mouth. At this angle, Archie's nostrils picked up on the must of Dreadlocks nuts sweat. Hating to admit it, he had always liked the odor. Even as he realized this, his ass cheeks were pulled apart hastily, and felt fingers probing at him. A finger actually hit the mark and he instinctively jerked away.

                They all stopped again and tightened their grips on his limbs, then resumed what they were doing without talking. The tall guy lifted his hand away from Archie’s cock that had refused to harden and shuffled closer to his mouth. Stretch used his cock to slap Dreadlocks’ cock out of the way. Without waiting, he pushed his cock into his mouth, making Dreadlocks grumble and take a step back to lean against the wall, as if watching a show. Wiry hairs on Stretch's sac tickled his right cheek as he began to thrust into his open mouth rhythmically.

                “This isn’t to make it easier on you.” Said the dark-skinned guy from below, “but to make it feel better to me.”

                Archie heard a spitting sound, then felt wetness spray into his hairy crack. Fingers pushed into him a couple times. The fingers retreated, and Archie felt something nudging at his hole. He let out an anguished shout as the cock thrust into him. Forgetting about the dick in his mouth, he nearly bit down on it. Luckily Stretch had pulled it out and was about to thrust back in when Archie closed his mouth. Stretch began to reach down toward Archie’s crotch, mostly likely to squeeze Archie’s nuts when the leader reached out and grabbed his hand and shook his head. As Stretch opened his mouth to argue, the leader glared at him.

                “It wasn’t intentional dude. Jimmy shoved his dick into him. That’s gotta be…” He grinned as Jimmy gave a particularly hard thrust into Archie.” painful.”

                After a moment of glaring, Stretch dropped his gaze and hands with a nod, “Right.”

                The guys laughed as Archie struggled and let out sharp gasps from the assault on his ass. The guy didn’t pound into him very fast, but the size of his cock made it feel like he was about to split open. Another guy shuffled forward and pushed his cock into Archie’s mouth. Stretch gave a grumble that sounded just like Dreadlocks as he was pushed out of the way. Taking Stretch’s spot was the guy that was standing right next to the leader. Baby faced, the guys’ dick was rather small in both length and width. He noticed there wasn’t a lot of hair surrounding his groin either.

                Archie let out a moan as he felt something press at his prostate.

                “Looks like you hit it just right Jimmy.” Laughed the leader.

                “He’s so fucking tight, dude.” Jimmy moaned, his voice shaking.

                “Let me have a turn.” Said the voice of the tall guy, Stretch, who had shuffled between Archie and the back wall after Baby-Face had pushed him out of the way.

                “He’s all yours Nick.” Grunted Jimmy with a last savage thrust.

                Stretch, shifted into Jimmy’s spot. The leader shuffled towards Archie’s head as Jimmy grabbed his left thigh. Dreadlocks took the spot where Stretch had been, grabbing his right thigh and lifted it into the air. Archie’s ass was no longer seated on the bench as the guy aimed for his hole. The long-haired guy that had been standing on the other side of Baby Face when they first came into the room had been crouching close to the floor, holding Archie’s arms under the piano tried to scoot closer to the wall. Losing his grip on Archie’s sweaty arms, he tipped forward, actually making the bench wobble. Even as Archie pulled his arms apart, hands quickly clamped down on them again. Letting out a frustrated growl, he bucked his hips up, trying to find an escape.

                From somewhere, he heard a knocking that made them all stop. Archie struggled and tried to push free with renewed effort. His arms were gripped even tighter from below, and he felt something actually wrapping his hands together, so he couldn’t move. Archie guessed it was some sort of rope because suddenly Tippy rose with his hands free, using them to stroke his short, but fat cock. There was no further sound that came from the direction of the music room door. Feeling his heart sink, Archie would just have to ride this ordeal out with no help.

                Suddenly Stretch shoved into him harshly, making Archie shriek with surprise and pain. It was loud enough that it warranted the use of something getting stuffed into his open mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the foul taste. Tilting his head to the left, he noticed the leader had taken his sweats completely off and had shoved the crotch of them into his crying mouth. Stabs of pain lanced through his body as Stretch thrust into him with a high rate of speed, though he didn’t go very far.

                With his mouth no longer open to use, his captors began to slap his chest and spit out insults to occupy their time. Dreadlocks went as far as spitting in his face. He let out a scream as he felt his left ass cheek slapped so hard he was sure it was bleeding. There was laughter that made it all even worse. The only thing he was thankful for was that they couldn’t really see just how much he was screwing up his face to keep from sobbing. Stretch slowed and looked down at him with sympathy, giving Archie a faint hope. Then giving him a sneer, he thrust into him slowly and deeply three or four times before coming to a halt.

                “Next.” Said the leader, “Go for it Mark.”

                Dreadlocks smirked at him as he shoved Stretch out of the way. Dreadlock’s cock was rather skinny, but long. Without pausing, Stretch grabbed at Archie’s right thigh and kept it the air. Still grinning, Dreadlocks tilted his hips and slowly pushed inside him. Like Jimmy, his thrusting went deep and slow. His dreadlocks swung around his face as he continued his assault, slowly beginning to speed up. Movement caught his eye and the leader was suddenly looking upside down at him. His smile was cruel and cold. His long fingers pumped his uncut dick right over Archie’s face. Like the others, the leader had thick pubes, but much more than the others. Long, black, and curly, they covered his groin and even onto his low hanging nut sac.

                “Slap em with it Ted.” Encouraged Tippy, who was still stroking his short and fat cock leaning against the wall.

                “You think he’d like it if I came all over his face Mike?” the Leader asked, dipping his hips and pumping his big cock slowly, slapping it against Archie’s nose.  

                “Look at that.” Said the voice he associated with Jimmy. “The fuckers’ hard.”

                “Holy shit!” laughed Stretch.

                Face burning with shame, Archie felt sick as he tried to look away.

                “Shoot your load on his pretty face dude.” Said Dreadlocks, pumping away into Archie's ass.

                “Nah…” said the leader, which apparently was named Ted, “I wanna shoot in his ass.”

                “Pull those out of his mouth.” commanded Tippy, his voice shaky.

                Raising his eyebrows, the leader reached out his left hand and yanked the sweats out of his mouth. Archie opened and closed his mouth, his jaw sore. Tippy took a couple steps forward, his hand squeezing the base of his dick before moving up the shaft and finally the head. Though he couldn’t see it, he felt a thick drop of precum land on his right cheek. There was sniggers as Tippy began to thrust his hips, jerking his dick in short quick pumps. He gave a grunt and Archie felt hot cum painting his face and entering his open mouth. The guys howled with laughter as Archie felt his right eye burn as the cum got in it. Face burning, he felt fingers begin to wipe the cum all over his face.

                Archie felt his body drop back to the piano bench harshly. Letting out a grunt of pain, he barely had time to lift his head to look at who’s turn it was. Baby Face pumped his meat, waiting as Dreadlocks shuffled back between Archie and the wall. Stretch still had a hold of Archie’s left thigh, and as Dreadlocks grabbed his right, his ass was lifted back into the air. Letting his head slam back against the piano bench, he felt Baby Face enter him slowly.

                Without meaning to, Archie let out a whimper of relief. Baby Face wasn’t big at all, and he was thankful for the reprieve. It seemed the others took his cry to mean it hurt even worse. Suddenly, Baby face retreated from him. The others looked at him and it was clear they were surprised he didn’t go longer. Shrugging, Baby Face just said he had to stop or he’d cum too quickly. They laughed and nudged him, as if they found the situation to be too cute.

                “My turn.” Growled Ted, the leader, making their grinning faces curl into something more like eagerness to see how the ginger would handle his cock.

                Though he thought he was prepared, the force of the leader slamming into his hole hurt far worse than he could ever imagine. The guys laughed as he pounded into him without mercy. Archie felt his tears begin to leak out of his eyes again as he felt as if his insides were on fire. The sound of his whimpers were almost drowned out by the sound of the leaders nuts slapping against his ass cheeks at such a fast tempo.There was a jolt as his prostate was brushed. Without meaning to, he let out a low moan that he wished he could have kept in. Archie’s cock was hard and on edge. It wouldn’t take much before he’d lose it. After another savage thrust, he felt his senses overload as that small muscle was pressed at again. Even without being touched, cum shot out of his own cock, splattering his shirt and even his chin with his seed.

                “Holy shit!” a couple of them laughed loudly.

                “Look how much this fucker loves getting pounded boys.” Cried the leader, his voice shaking.

                “Shoot your load in him dude.” Urged the others encouragingly.

                “Yeah?” he asked, his voice shaking, staring right into Archie’s burning eyes

                “Do it.” Said another chorus of voices.

                Suddenly there was a grunt and Archie felt hot, wet heat enter his ass. The pain and humiliation sent a fresh wave of tears down his cheeks as he tried to ignore that there was, even though he wished there wasn’t, a bit of pleasure he felt as hot seed filled him. Archie felt like he was sick because of how it made him feel. Though he tried to keep the shock of the pleasure off his face, he was sure the leader noticed. Feeling totally ashamed, he lifted his head up and spat at the leaders smirking face. A glint in his eye, the leader pulled all the way out, then pounded into him savagely. This time Archie couldn’t help but bite down on his lip to keep from crying.

                “Fuck boys…go at him.” the leader said, stepping back with some reluctance.

                Archie felt the leaders’ thick and spent cock slide out of him. Thick globules of wetness leaked down out of his ass and because of the angle his body was being held, leaked onto his lower back. Archie was sure that the liquid was a mix of semen and his own blood. Suddenly he felt his hands drop to the floor. There was a grunt and he felt his body lifted into a standing position. Hoping this was the end, he made to break free. But hands grabbed him and bent him forward. He was a strong fighter, but five of the guys were able to keep him bent over as the sixth thrust into him from behind.

                Letting out a yelp, he knew the one that was fucking him now was Stretch just be the feel of his long cock. Archie felt relief as the smaller cock slammed into him over and over without much pain. Thinking this, he was thankful he could still look at the bright side of---

                “Fuck!” Stretch cried, hot seed shooting into Archie’s ass.

                There was a sound of slapping flesh. For some reason, Archie just knew that Stretch had just high fived someone. A new, even longer cock slammed into him. With short and slow thrusts, Dreadlocks worked his hole, letting out deep grunts while slapping Archie’s ass harshly. Though the guy didn’t say anything, the deep grunt and sensation of even more hot seed shooting into his ass let Archie know it was almost over. No longer crying, he quit trying to pull away as another cock entered him.

                “Hurry up.” said the leader, now sounding as if he was bored.

                “Gunna fill your fucking hole Andrews.” Growled out another guy, but he couldn’t place it at first, then realized it was Baby Face by the small dick size.

                The guy shook, but Archie didn’t feel any more heat enter him. The realization that he just had so much cum inside his ass, he could no longer feel a hot new load fill him, made him sick. His ass was slapped harshly as a fifth cock pushed into him. Unfamiliar with the feel of the cock, Archie guessed it had to be Tippy. Though not long, the thickness stretched his hole enough Archie let out a much louder grunt than the previous dicks that had just entered him.Hands clamped so tightly on his hips Archie reached back and pried them off his skin. The guys laughed and didn’t bother trying to restrain him. The guy shook and pulled out of Archie.

                “He’s hard again.” said the leader, and Archie jumped as a hand wrapped around his cock.

                Out of instinct, he thrust into the grip. There was a silence, then a storm of laughter echoed throughout the room. Large hands gripped his hips. Straightening out his back just a bit, Archie looked to the right. Four of the guys were pulling up their sweats as he felt a surge of pain plow into his ass. He let out a cry of surprise as Jimmy pounded him much harder than he did the first time. Ted, the leader was smirking at him, his hand still wrapped around Archie’s dick.

                “Why are you doing this.” Archie croaked out, his voice hoarse.

                “Because you needed to learn a lesson. You’re lucky we don’t’ fucking kill you dude.” He smirked, eyes cold and calculated.

                “Shit!” cried Jimmy with a last slam.

                Archie could just barely feel a bit of heat enter him. Shaking, Archie dropped his hands to his knees and shook. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see the others face when he came again. There was a slap and he opened his eyes. Biting his bottom lip so hard he felt blood ooze out, he grunted and thrusted into the leaders’ hand as he came. The guys came closer and looked at him. Feeling shame, he stumbled away from them. Turning, he bent over and heaved as he purged his stomach, then fell to his ass.

                “Might have to do this again…it was fun.” Said a voice as the sound of footsteps began to fade into the distance.

                “What about?” asked the voice he associated with as Stretch.

                “Oh, “chuckled the leader darkly, “right.”

                Footsteps approached him and halted. Barely lifting his head, he looked up into the leaders jeering face. Without a word, he reached down and yanked each shoe off of Archie’s feet. Straightening out, he lifted a hand and gave him a salute, then ran back toward the other five guys as they waited at the music room door. Their exiting laughter echoed around the room, and deep into his consciousness. Groaning, he peered down at his socks in a state of stunned disbelief. Archie could feel the amount of seed in his ass as he pushed himself to his feet, making him feel sick. But he refused to cry, giving them satisfaction that he'd been broken.

                Standing in a low crouch, he looked at his surroundings in a daze.Glancing at the piano, he noticed his shorts draped over it. Aching like mad, he shuffled his way over to them. As his legs moved jerkily, he felt a line of liquid run down the inside of his right thigh before it soaked into his sock. Ignoring his instinct to look at what he was sure to be a mixture of semen and blood, he lifted his shorts up and shook them out. Sliding them on, he rose to his full height and gave a couple of deep, calming breathes.

                “This isn’t over.” He growled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Archie's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073737) by [nsam85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85)




End file.
